Forum:Proposed new navigation scheme
After experiencing troubles with navigation on other Wikis and experimenting on two others, I believe I finally have a solid proposition. Here's how I propose the new category scheme should look like: *Games **Deus Ex ***Deus Ex characters ****Deus Ex mentioned-only characters ***Deus Ex weapons ****Deus Ex rifle skill weapons (etc.) ***Deus Ex ammunition ***Deus Ex consumables (cigs, medikits, drinks etc.) ***Deus Ex miscellanous items ***Deus Ex vehicles ***Deus Ex locations ***Deus Ex missions (or assignment or whatever the game uses to track) ***Deus Ex cut content ****Deus Ex cut characters etc.... *Deus Ex setting **Organizations ***Companies (Page, NYComm) ***Factions (MJ-12, NSF etc.) *Various miscellanous overview articles go here * Timeline Thoughts? Deus Ex 1 is just an example. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Wooo my friend, not bad ;)! By cons, "Factions" is a word doesn't sound like cyber-punk and not quite civilized, I think "Organizations" sounds better. Also, I thought but it seems logical, to create a specific page for each ammunition and a specific template for Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Human Revolution ammunitions, Deus Ex: Invisible War had only one type of ammo. For the missions, "Goals" sounds better for Deus Ex (is the term used in the Datavault). :For items, it would be best to create a main category and add sub-categories like that: *Deus Ex items **Deus Ex consumables **Deus Ex equippable items **Deus Ex miscellanous items **Deus Ex tools **Deus Ex weapon mods :That better correspond to the gameplay of Deus Ex games. Otherwise I found your organization perfect, thank you Mikael for your contributions on the wiki =), you're A BOMB! Itachou [~talk~] 23:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey It. I chose Factions deliberately because it's a recognized, formal word and it carries with it the proper context for Majestic 12, UNATCO or X-51. The word faction is usually associated with rivalry and that's exactly what we need. As for the term "goal", I'm against. It isn't as intuitive as mission/sidemission. Intuitiveness and ease of navigation are a priority, remember. So, here's my proposed final draft. *Games **Deus Ex ***Deus Ex characters ****Deus Ex generic characters ****Deus Ex named characters ****Deus Ex mentioned-only characters ***Deus Ex inventory ****Deus Ex weapons *****Deus Ex rifle skill weapons (etc.) ****Deus Ex ammunition ****Deus Ex weapon mods ****Deus Ex consumables ****Deus Ex miscellanous items (this would cover lockpicks, multitools etc.) ***Deus Ex vehicles ***Deus Ex locations ****Deus Ex mentioned-only locations ***Deus Ex missions ****Deus Ex storyline missions ****Deus Ex side missions ***Deus Ex cut content ****Deus Ex cut characters etc.... ***Deus Ex world objects ****Deus Ex datacubes ****Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers ***Deus Ex miscellanous *Deus Ex setting **Organizations ***Companies (Page, NYComm) ***Factions (MJ-12, NSF etc.) ***Other groups * Various miscellanous overview articles go here * Timeline The reason I omitted "equippable items" is that in Deus Ex every item can be equipped. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Nice work, I'd say. --TheBearPaw 18:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my late presence, I was pretty busy and I improve the Dragon Age Wiki about the time I had left. I'm not for " missions ", many goal are not mission in a sense, like for example kill Anna Navarre in UNATCO HQ if you have not already killed. " Objective " sounds good and fits well with official missions and goal given by another person, what do you think my friend? As I say, don't very like the term " Factions " which is never uttered in-game and doesn't sound like well in a cyber-punk universe. " Groups " is the only term that could go well but at worst " Factions " could do it even if it gives me a pain in the ass. For " Deus Ex miscellanous items " including armors and all other items, why not finally. For " Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers ", a little big for a category not? The best would be to call it " Deus Ex papers " or split the group into 2, " Deus Ex books " and " Deus Ex papers " ? We're nearing the end ;). Itachou [~talk~] 11:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Objective is an acceptable compromise. We can also do "unmarked objectives". :I still believe that faction is a proper term. While it is not mentioned in the game, group is far, far too generic. Majestic-12 is a group; so are the mole people, the NYPD and Free Clinic employees. By using the term, we can clearly differentate between groups competing for power/other goals (UNATCO, Northwest Secessionist Forces, Majestic-12, X-51, Triads, Illuminati, Templars, the Order etc.), companies (NYComm, Sarif Industries, Page Enterprises) and other groups that do not fit the above criteria (the aforementioned mole people, NYPD or Free Clinic employees). We need to be readable - lumping all organizations into one category is the opposite of that. And factions sounds very much cyberpunk; groups is generic. :I would also create another sub-category, Deus Ex armors, with a sub-category being Deus Ex non-player character armors that'd include the UNATCO/Majestic-12 combat armor, NSF armor and (most importantly) the Obsidian MJ-12 Commando armor. :As for paper media, Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers is good. There's no reason to split it further, since it'd be counter-intuitive. I agree it's a bit cumbersome - Fallout Wiki simply calls it "books" and while not reflective of the contents, it gets the job done. Maybe Deus Ex paper media and Deus Ex digital media? We do need to clearly identifiy them as in-universe, since it's easy to mistake a Deus Ex paper media category for a category containing articles about its manual and strategy guide. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) In fact, it's mainly the fact that the word " Faction " is never spoken in Deus Ex games, not even in a minor dialogue, which bothers me a little, pointing something like that then the game itself doesn't designate as this. But as I say, it will pass correctly ;). Not bad the " Deus Ex armors " category, but alas they have no official information on the equipment used by the UNATCO, MJ-12 or other organization using combat armor. The only armor with information are the Power armor (hehe Fallout-like), and there are currently only two, the MJ-12 Obsidian power armor and the Templar V68A power armor. But yes why not, good for equipable armor, and for the PNJ armor, a visually describe what we see and what brings more or less the armor (like the MJ-12 wetsui). For the paper media, why not " Deus Ex books and papers "? And for the not in-game and related media like strategy guide or comics, " Deus Ex publications ", like The Vault? The final point, after that things will be running. Itachou [~talk~] 19:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply (real life kept me occupied), but since we're all but ready to go I propose we simply use what the games use - Deus Ex files refer to paper media as either books or newspapers, so I think we can, as you suggested earlier, use Deus Ex newspapers and Deus Ex books. Are you fine with using the Invisible War and Human Revolution prefixes? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey no problem my friend, real life is predominant ;). I don't really like use numbers when the title has a full name, what do you think for that? Otherwise, your phrase is ambigus, so from what I understood: ::" Deus Ex books and newpapers ", " Deus Ex: Invisible War books and newpapers " and " Deus Ex: Human Revolution books and newpapers " works for in-game content? And " Deus Ex publications " for real life content like comics or OST? For your " Deus Ex files " for what part it is? In-game content or real life content? If you want to replace another (Deus Ex Books and newpaper or Deus Ex publications) by this one, I await your suggestion and explanation. ::After that, I'll make a summary of the new policy and then we go =). Itachou [~talk~] 17:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Deus Ex files refers to the actual game files. I use Dragon UnPacker to extract the Unreal archives. Good for directly accessing book and e-mail content without playing the game. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 09:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hehe nice Mikael, thanks for the informations ;). Alright, here the final version, tell me what you think: ---------------------------------------- *Games **Deus Ex ***Deus Ex characters ****Deus Ex generic characters ****Deus Ex named characters ****Deus Ex mentioned-only characters ***Deus Ex non-player character armors ***Deus Ex inventory ****Deus Ex weapons *****Deus Ex rifle skill weapons (etc.) ****Deus Ex ammunition ****Deus Ex armors ****Deus Ex weapon mods ****Deus Ex consumables ****Deus Ex miscellanous items (this would cover lockpicks, multitools etc.) ***Deus Ex vehicles ***Deus Ex locations ****Deus Ex cities ****Deus Ex mentioned-only locations ***Deus Ex objectives ****Deus Ex storyline objectives ****Deus Ex side objectives ****Deus Ex unmarked objectives ***Deus Ex cut content ****Deus Ex cut characters etc.... ***Deus Ex world objects ****Deus Ex datacubes ****Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers (in-game content) ***Deus Ex publications (real life content like comics and OST) ***Deus Ex miscellanous *Deus Ex setting **Organizations ***Companies (Page, NYComm) ***Factions (MJ-12, NSF etc.) ***Other groups * Various miscellanous overview articles go here * Timeline ---------------------------------------- Are we going to make pages for out-of-world things, like game engines, developers, people on development teams, etc? Ive seen links to people on the dev team in places. : I don't know about game engines, but game developers and authors should definitely be covered - that's a no-brainer ;). --TheBearPaw 12:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey hello TheBearPaw, long time no see ;)! Yes of course, this new navigation scheme is just the 1st part, arranged with new categories in the future. For game engines, developers etc. just need a new category like "Game engines" and "Deus Ex developers", "Deus Ex: Invisible War developers" etc. Itachou [~talk~] 14:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :What are "generic characters"? Is it a category for characters without a unique model? Also, will there be a separate category for "Important" characters, such as JC And Bob Page, and one for less important ones such as Carmela and Kaplan?--Dorgles 01:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :All go into named characters. It's pretty obvious which characters are important and which are not, so such a distinction is entirely superfluous. Generic characters are unnamed characters. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 05:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) So the new navigation scheme is approved. If someone has something to add, the subject is still open =). Itachou [~talk~] 22:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Just to make sure, will there be pages devoted only to characters who are unnamed but engage in a conversation with the player (Say "Boat Man" in the Hong Kong Canals or the "Man" who thinks you are Paul in the Old China Hand) or will there be pages for the filler NPCs like the bums who walk around Battery Park too? --Dorgles 22:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :For all characters. Also, for the generic characters page like the bums, all that concern them will be on one page. If two generic characters have the same name in different games, we added a (DX) or (DX2) etc. in their name to differentiate them =). Itachou [~talk~] 23:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) How about section for enemy NPC's? Not just humans, but greasels, dobermans, etc (right now most of them are under Transgenic species, no mention of what game they're in. And animals (mutts, rats, cats...) EDIT- oh wait, I see Deus Ex enemies catagory. I'll add greasel in there. Eddo36 09:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC)